Queeny
Queeny was a former door guard for the council and was recently revealed to be a pureblood werewolf. He is the son of Priscilla, and currently works alongside Theresia Tepes as one of her henchmen. Character Information Appearance Similar to other pureblood werewolves, Queeny has dark red eyes with black slits in the middle, like a cat. His hair is mostly purple and is tied in two pigtails, but he is shown to have lavender highlighted bangs at the front of his face. He has two moles below his right eye and mouth, and keeps his tail hidden. Due to the fact that Queeny has the same hair colour and moles, it is hinted that he is Priscilla's son. He also has the appearance of a young child, but he has stated that this is not his real form, and he has another (his appearance should be that of a 15 year old, as he was born a few months before Lark. He wears goggles, a blue hat, and a blue long-sleeved shirt with blue shoes to match In his first appearance, he was covering his head with his goggles and blue hat, so it was impossible to see his face. Personality Although he is fifteen, Queeny acts much younger, and due to his young appearance, is often mistaken for so. Due to this, he has a complex about his age, and tends to get angry when people call him a kid. He is short tempered and often throws tantrum, and has a certain amount of affection towards Lizy. History Queeny is the son of Priscilla a pure blooded werewolf resolute clan member. His mother went into labor whitch only should happen to human females, Florian Alfen was there at the time and helped give birth to him safely. Story Plot Overview Part II Queeny's first appearance is in Part II, where he worked as a door guard for the council. During this time, Queeny's face and gender was unknown, as his face was covered by his goggles and large blue hood. Soon after he appears, he starts to fight Lark, Bathory, Setz and Sai with his several wires and his doppleganger ability, that he uses to evade the groups attention while attacking, as well as trick the group into attacking his doppleganger. However, this does not work well, as using his ability, Sai is able to tell which doppleganger is the real one, and thus tell the rest of his group (in this case, Bathory) who to attack. This fight does not finish, as Setz figures out that Queeny does not attack the group when they are near the door of trees that he is guarding, as although magic can not cut it, his wires can. Knowing this, the group moves there, and Millefeuille interferes, seperating them by moving Lark, Bathory and Setz inside the door using the her nature ability, and leaves Sai outside. As Sai is unadept at fighting, he ends up running away from Queeny until he realises that he can stop his wires by just stopping him from using is hands, which works well until Neal (who was watching) attacks Sai by throwing a dagger at the two, and Queeny takes advantage of the situation by using his wires to severly injure Sai. Power and Abilities Ability Queeny's ability is doppleganger which he uses to make a clone of himself. The only weakness is that if his real body is attacked, his clone will be destroyed. Accompanying this ability, he uses and controls wires for attacking. Magic It is presumed that Queeny does not use magic as he himself said he hates it and anyone who uses it, when referring to Lark, Setz and Bathory. Relationships Trivia *Queeny has the same hair and mole as Priscilla, and It was revealed Priscilla was actually his mother. *Queeny would be 15 years old, a few months older then Lark. Also, It was Lark's mother who delivered him and the first one to hold him. *Although even the characters are confused by Queenys gender, it has been revealed that Queeny is definitely a boy, as he called Lizy 'Noona' - a Korean pronoun only used by males, which is used for addressing females older than the speaker. *It has been revealed Sibel was killed in the forest by Theresia and brought back to life by queeny using is power henceforth queeny is Sibel's master. *Queeny as of late attacked and betrayed Theresia. Category:Male Category:Werewolf